fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Seilah
and in " "}} |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Dark Mage |previous occupation= |team=Nine Demon Gates |previous team= |partner= |base of operations=Tartarus |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart= |curse=Macro |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 356 |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Sayla (セイラ Seira) is a member of the Dark Guild Tartarus and its team: the Nine Demon Gates.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Page 29 Appearance Sayla's appearance is that of a woman, with her most noticeable feature being the two large horns protruding from the sides of her head and pointing upwards. Upon her head is a band which separates her hair, framing her bangs from her hair below the band. Worn upon her forehead is a small circular symbol with a small dot on the inside and surrounded by several dots around the top. Around her neck is tied a small light-colored strap. Sayla's attire consists of a very revealing leopard-printed kimono, bearing the decorative marks on her shoulders. The kimono is wrapped around her torso with a thick, decorative ribbon that ties behind her back and her outfit is complemented by thigh-high socks that reveal her heels and toes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 363, Page 8 Synopsis Tartarus arc At the behest of her Guild Master, Sayla gathers with the other members of the Nine Demon Gates at their guild headquarters. Upon the arrival of Silver and Kyouka, but noting the absence of two of their members, the group moves to show the humans the power of the underworld as brought forth by the Nine Demon Gates.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Pages 28-29 Noting their mission to assassinate the Magic Council, a member named Ezel expresses his wish for Kyouka to allow him to be the next to do so. Hearing this, Sayla tells him that there is a proper order in which things need to be done.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 357, Pages 2-3 Sayla then heads out and joins the hunting of the Magic Councilors, arriving to Yuuri's home. After taking control of Yuuri's body to destroy the Lacrima in Lisanna's possession, sighing, Sayla admits to herself that expecting her Curse to function particularity well was a mistake, whilst reading the book in her hands. When asked by Elfman and Lisanna to reveal her motives, Sayla simply rises to her feet and states that she merely helped Yuuri reach the gates of hell. Subsequently, she comments on how unfitting the stories humans write are for Demons, taking control of Elfman's body at the same time; forcing him to strangle Lisanna. Elfman asks her to cease her actions, with Sayla informing him that in a Demon's story, there is no such thing as mercy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 363, Pages 6-11 As she continues to force Elfman into harming his sister, the Fairy Tail Mage tearfully begs her to stop. Hearing his request, Sayla notes that when humans ask Demons for something, it is only when they are selling their soul to them, causing her to inquire as to whether such is what Elfman is doing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 364, Pages 15-16 Some time later, Sayla returns to the Tartarus headquarters, meeting with Kyouka in her chambers. Approaching the woman, who is relaxing on a sofa, Sayla inquires as to whether they have discovered the identities of those linked to Face: when Kyouka replies that thanks to Crawford Seam they have, Sayla states that they can finally stop their pointless killings. Remarking that Face is a fearsome weapon, Sayla asks if they shall locate Jellal -the final link- soon, with Kyouka believing the recently captured Erza will soon spill his location. As Kyouka comments on both the women's abilities to make people talk, she states that something needs to be done to stop Fairy Tail from intervening in their plans once more, Sayla interjecting that she has already begun to take care of that particular issue.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 367, Pages 6-8 Later, as a possessed Elfman returns to the Fairy Tail Guild, Sayla lies in bed, smiling.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 367, Page 20 Curse and Abilities Macro: This Curse allows Sayla to fully control the body of her victims and manipulate them as if she was giving "orders". She has demonstrated the capacity to control both corpses and living humans, even though she stated herself that corpses subjected to her Curse do not function well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 363, Page 10Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 363, Page 7 Quotes *(To herself) ''"The stories written by humans are boring. I shall write my own story, the story of the demons."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 363, Page 13 *(To Elfman Strauss and Lisanna Strauss) ''"In a Demon's story... there's no such thing as mercy."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 363, Page 15 *(To Fairy Tail via Elfman Strauss) ''"Fairies should be broken from the inside out, wouldn't you agree?"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 367, Page 20 Battles & Events *Elfman Strauss & Lisanna Strauss vs. Sayla References Navigation Category:Female Category:Dark Mages Category:Tartarus members Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Demon